friendstvshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Geller
Emma Geller-Green (born May 16, 2002) is the daughter of Ross Geller and Rachel Green. Rachel's pregnancy was originally revealed in the season finale of Season 7. Emma is born in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2." Emma lives with both her parents after she is born, Rachel moves in with Ross. In the series finale, her parents reconcile. Birth and Early Life Emma was born on May 16, 2002, after 21 hours and 27 minutes of labour, to Ross Geller/Ross and Rachel. She was born in The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2. Emma is the result of a one-night stand. Ross and Rachel are not together at the time of Emma's birth, but they move into Ross' apartment together with Emma after her birth and remain friends. However, shortly after, Ross and Rachel get into a fight, and Rachel and Emma move in with Joey. In the series finale of Friends, Rachel and Ross get back together, bringing them closer to becoming a happy family. Name & Family The name Emma was originally chosen by Monica as the name she wanted to use for her future daughter, but once Rachel heard the name and loved it so much, Monica let her use it. Before deciding on "Emma", Ross and Rachel discussed several other names like "Delilah" (nixed because Rachel felt it made her sound like "a Biblical whore") "Isabella." and "Ruth". However, ironically, in a season 2 episode, Ross states he would name his daughter "Emily", the name of his second ex-wife. Rachel's sister, Amy, also mistakenly refers to her as "Emily", and also as "Ella". At first she even calls her "Emmett", when she mistakens her for a Girls. It is unknown if Emma has a middle name or not. Emma's parents are Rachel Green and Ross Geller. She has two aunts on her mothers' side, Aunt Jill and Aunt Amy. On her fathers' side, she has Uncle Chandler and Aunt Monica Emma's grandparents are Sandra and Leonard Green (divorced) and Judy and Jack Geller. Emma has a half brother, Ben, with whom she shares a father. Ben's mother is Ross's first wife, Carol. Trivia *Emma was conceived the 299th time Ross and Rachel had sex. (In The One With The Cop, Ross reveals that they have had sex 298 times to that point. In The One After Vegas, both Rachel and Ross denied having had sex the night before. Out of the 300 times they had sex over the series' run, including the final time in the series finale, Emma's conception missed the 300th by one time.) *Emma's favorite song is Babys Got Back. It makes her laugh. Her parents are seen singing it to her by the other friends. *Emma's first word is "gleba", which is the "fleshy, spore-bearing inner mass of a certain fungi". At first Ross does not think this counts as her first word, as he does not think it's a real one, but Rachel finds it in the dictionary. He becomes excited by this, proclaiming "she's gonna be a scientist!". *It is first revealed that Rachel is pregnant in the season finale of Season 7 (which was aired in May 2001), with Rachel being about a month pregnant. If this were true, Emma would have been born in January 2002, but she was born in the season finale of season 8, which aired in May 2002. This would make sense if you count Rachel's pregnancy as beginning from the Season 8 premiere (which was aired in September 2001). In the white Friends box set there is a book that shows a prop of Emma's name tag, stating she was born on the 4th April, 2002. Similary, in the episode The One With The Cheap Wedding Dress Rachel tells another bride she is getting married on the 15th of May, meaning that Rachel is pregnant in May. However in the episode The One With Ross' Step Forward, Phoebe states that Rachel is 4 months pregnant but this can't be correct as the episode aired in December, Rachel should be 7 months pregnant by then. Again, this is correct when Rachel's pregnancy started in September 2001. Rachel is pregnant for about a year. * At her first birthday party, Rachel orders a cake shaped like a bunnie, but it ends up looking like a man's genitals. While they go back to the bakery to fix it, Chandler and Monica babysit. During this time Chandler accidentally teaches Emma something. When everyone returns, Emma holds up her finger when Chandler asks how old she is. Ross & Rachel are especially excited. Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Females